Almost Murdered
by Owlgirl 4ever
Summary: Jimmy was only walking his dog,Cerbee, but never suspected to find his best friend almost gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Haunting Discovery

Jimmy's POV

I was bored...Beezy,my best friend,was on a date with Saffi,his girlfriend. Heloise,my 2nd best friend,was being forced to work by was nothing good on T.V., as usual. My monster dog,Cerbee,was bored as well.

"Hey Cerbee! What do you wanna do?" I ask him.

"Stupid! Dogs can't talk!" I thought.

"Arff!" He barked,and ran off of my couch. In a matter of seconds,he returned with his leash.

"Great idea Cerbee!" I cheered. I took the leash out of his mouth."ARFF!" he barked as I put the leash on his collar. He desparatly pulled me to the door,and I opened it.

At my doorstep was Lucius,but I like to call him Lucy. His the leader of Miseryville,where I live.

"Hi Lucy!" I greeted. "It's Lucius! Two Shoes!" he responded. "What do you need?" I asked. " Do you know where your girlfriend, Heloise, is?" I blushed instantly. "She's not my girlfriend!" I backfired. " Whatever,but have you seen her?" Lucysnaked me." No, I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon!" I replied. "Oh well, I guess she's just doing lady stuff!" Lucy declared.

I agreed,she was waist was wider,making her shaped like an hourglass. She was taller,maybe as tall as Saffi. And most of all, her chest had developed more over the past few years of knowing her.

"You may be right. I'll let you know if I see her!" I said. "Alright Two Shoes." Lucy told me in his grumpy voice.

He walked off of my property,I followed shortly afterwards. Cerbee walked ahead of me. About 15 minutes of walking, Cerbee had caught a scent. He lowered his head to the dirt trailed ground,and began to sniff. This wasn't the first time this happened. He would usually find bones and scraps of garbage doing this.

He kept walking until, he stopped, he have me a look. His eyes filled with terror and sadness. Something wasn't right, he let out a small bark,hinted with sadness. "What issit boy?" I asked. With that,he started to sniff again. After a few minutes,he poked his head up. He barked and started to run.

"Whoa! Slow down Cerbee!" I called. He growled at me, I now knew something was wrong. I let him go,he then dashed into a bush. After a few seconds,he backed out pulling a body, a female body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is she?

**A/N: Hi you guys, sorry about the last chapter! It was pretty hard to read! But I promise to revise that chapter and make sure this chapter is longer as well!**

**Jimmy's POV**

I look at the female body Cerbee had pulled from the bushes. Who was she? And is she even alive?!

She has a short body, similar to Heloise. She was wearing a gown that was covered in mud and... blood? Her hair was in a messy ponytail. At the end of her dress was crimson red. I gasped as I saw Cerbee push the girls head over to my direction. It was Heloise, the girl I loved. "Oh God!" I yelled as I ran over to Heloise. I kneeled down to her, and lift her onto my lap. I grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. There was a small pulse!

"Cerbee! Go get Lucy!" Cerbee barked at me, and dashed off.

"Heloise...Please don't die on me!" I pleaded. I began to cry. I felt a hand move to my chest. I looked at Heloise, her eyes were opened! "Help me...Jimmy..." she choked out. she moved her arms to my shoulders. she tried to pull herself up, I helped her. she rested her on my shoulder, making me blush. "Jimmy...my...tummy..." she told me. I knew what she meant, there was something there. "Ummm...do you need me to check?" I asked her. "Yes,...you need...to" she replied. I gently lay her down on the grassy ground, I heard her take a deep breath of pain. I grabbed the bottom of her dress, and pulled it up to her knees. There was blood on her knees, but no open wounds. I lifted her dress higher. (Thank God, she had her under wear on!) I stopped at her stomach. There was a shockingly deep looking wound, a scratch from a paw print! I gasped as I saw the flow of blood that was around and flowed away from the scratch. I pulled her dress back down again, and picked her up. I gave her a very light, but warm embrace. I blushed a dark shade of crimson when she hugged me back. Resting her head on my shoulder. I then heard her crying, so I began to rub her back lightly.

"What is it, Two shoes?!" it was Lucy.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled.

"Why?!"

"Its Heloise! She's almost dead!" I yelled back. I heard Lucy immediately take out his cellphone, and started dialing 911. When he finished on the phone, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics came out and ran over to me and Heloise. One of them got the stretcher out the ambulance. I stood up to my feet carefully, so I wouldn't hurt her. I lay her gently on the portable bed.

"Is she dead?" a paramedic asked. "No!" I almost shouted. The paramedics pushed Heloise's stretcher into the back of the ambulance. I jumped into the back of the ambulance. "Sir! Your going to have to get out of the ambulance!" a paramedic told me. "But I-" I was interrupted by Lucy. "As the leader of Miseryville, I give permission to Jimmy here, to ride in this ambulance!" "Yes sir!" the paramedic replied to Lucy, as he closed the ambulance doors.

"Jimmy... your...so.. kind." a weak voice hardly whispered. "T-Thanks Heloise..." I thanked. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. She looked at me and smiled lightly. I think I might of seen her blush. The ambulance started to move and the sirens began to ring. In a few minutes, the ambulance came to a complete stop. We were at Miseryville Memorial Hospital. The doors to the back of the ambulance, where me and Heloise were, opened. I let go of Heloise's hand, and climbed out of the vehicle. I watched as the paramedics took Heloise into the emergency doors.

I went to the waiting room, to wait if she would be okay,...or not. I hoped, I prayed that the girl of my dreams, my life, would survive. But now,...now only time could tell me that.

**A/N: Yay! How was that? Good, bad? Long enough? Plz review!**

**Owlgirl 4ever-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for the results

**A/N: Hi, I know this story seems really short, well. It kinda is, BUT I have a series on the way! So as soon as this is done (As well as my Grojband One-shot!) I will start a series of talented one-shots! There will be two more chapters to this, cause basically, this was a drabble of entertainment!**

Chapter 2: Waiting for the results

Jimmy's POV

I've been sat in this chair for over two hours now! And now I'm getting EXTREMELY worried! Lucy had arrived here twenty minutes after I arrived. Cerbee was at Lucy's house. I was absolutely terrified, what if Heloise doesn't make it? What if the pain is too much for Heloise to handle? What condition is she in, minor, critical? Hopefully, she's okay. My heart was being ripped to shreds! I couldn't think straight, my fingers are trembling. I was secretly crying. Whenever I started to cry, I would grab a magazine and cover my face with it!

Lucius's POV

I arrived here at the hospital almost hours ago. Apparently, Jimmy had found Heloise left for dead, in a bush! Who could of done this to her? Clownburg, the Weavils, or maybe the swartzen tiger?! But mainly my focus right now is Two shoes! His been acting... strange! His been covering his face with a magazine time to time. And while he does that, he makes these really strange sounds! His got a worried look on his face, okay maybe that isn't strange. But I think I saw his fingers trembling. What's happened to him? Just thinking this gave me one conclusion. Does Jimmy Two Shoes, the happy go-lucky cheer spreader of Miseryville. Have a CRUSH on Heloise, the evil scientist of Misery inc? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out...

Jimmy POV

I was feeling like I was going to cry... AGAIN! I reached over to the side table. Until, I heard "Jimmy?" it was Lucy. "Yes... Lucius?" I replied saying his real name. "Can I ask you something?" he asked me. "Yes, you can." I replied. I sat in a way I could look at him properly. "I was wondering... do you have crush on... Heloise?" I was blushing publicly. He then gave me a creepy smile. (Not evil!) "You do, don't you!" he teased me. "No!" I fired at him. "Yes, you do!" he declared. "Prove it!" I challenged. "Why you blushing?" he asked me immediately. I guess there was no more hiding it, I was going to confess really soon. "Fine! I do have a crush on Heloise!" I admitted. "Don't worry Jimmy, we're both worried about Heloise. And I know how you feel right now. So I'll let you go this time." he told me. "Thanks Lucius!" I thanked. _Ring! Ring!_ It was Lucy's phone. (I'm still stick'in with that!) He picked up his phone, and answered it. After a bit of the conversation, he hung up. "Sorry Jimmy. If it wasn't this important, I would stay. But I have to go." Lucy told me. "Oh, okay. Bye!" I shout after him as he left. Then, the waiting door opened. At the door, stood a nurse. "Heloise's visitors?" she called. "Here!" I spoke as I stood up. "Ah yes, Heloise, she's in critical condition. She has broken arm, broken leg, and a large scratch on her stomach." she spoke. "Can I see her?" I asked eagerly. "Yes, but she is sleeping." she commented. I nodded, with that, the nurse lead me to a room. There lays the girl of my dreams,... on life support.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 done! Plz review! Next chapter tomo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who did this Heloise?

Chapter 4: "Who did this Heloise?"

Jimmy's POV

I walked into the hospital room, and the first thing I saw... Heloise resting on a clwrite white bed. I immediately walked over to her. But, her attire was completely different. Her hair was spread across the bed. Her left wrist was wrapped in a thick bandage. She wore a hospital gown. And from my experience earlier, I knew hr waist was bandaged. A reasonable frown printed on her lips. I sat on her rightside, since her left wrist was broken. I gently grabbed her hand, and enclosed it in mine. Now, I see why the girl of my life was in critical condition...And there was still a chance, she may not make it...

Heloise's POV

**Linkin Park- Numb **

**Tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what your expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take, is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do **

**Is be more like me, and be less like you**

The song echoed through my dream. The dream resembled Jimmy finding me in the bush. I almost died... But Jimmy's concern for me,...was priceless. But then, the horrible nightmare, ended. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. But after awhile, my vision became clear. I looked at my surroundings, I was in a hospital. I felt something embracing my left wrist. I cautiously looked, only to see a bandage securely wrapped around it. But there was something embracing my other hand. I brung my vision to my right, my heart immediately skipped a beat.

Jimmy, my hero, was holding my hand in his. I couldn't help, but smile at the blond boy. " I...owe you...my life." I commented weakly. I smiled more as I saw Jimmy's worried expression, go to a excited one. "Heloise!" he cried out. He pulled my into a painfully, but sweet hug. Suddenly, he hugged even harder. By this action, I felt my delicate tummy, get shot with a unbearable pain. I screamed in agony, which caused Jimmy to leap off of me. I looked at my tummy, there was a bandage.

"I'm so sorry Heloise!" Jimmy apologized. "Its okay Jimmy..." I tell him, trying to calm him down. Luckily, he immediately calmed down. "Heloise, do you know who did this to you?" Jimmy asked me. I immediately start to cry, the horrible scene running through my mind. Jimmy embraced me in a hug, more gentler this time. He began rubbing circles on my back, trying to sooth me. I took deep breaths, trying to process a answer for Jimmy. Finally, I had a answer in my head. I took a deep breath, and I opened my mouth.

"I was following Dorkus, my lab rat, who was helping me catch a runaway experiment. Dorkus, with his soccerball suit, rolled way ahead of me. I was out of breath, so I stopped. But then, I heard a twitch in a nearby bush. When I looked, I didn't find anything. But then, out of the blue, I was on my tummy. Sharp claws restraining my arms. I was turned over, only to be eye-to-eye with the _Swartzentiger._ I felt my heart stop, he had the glare of kill. I was met with pain on my left wrist. Then, he constantly started to attack me, leaving me useless. Then, the most painful blow he gave me, hit me like a boulder. He left a giant scratch on my tummy. I then knew he wasn't gonna stop until I was dead. I let out a cry, and I was playing dead. Luckily, he bought it. He pulled me to the bush Cerbee found me in, and left me for the vultures. I cried for help, but my voice was too weak, too quiet. I lost hope, and I was unconscious..."

I was looking away as I told him. I had tears racing down my face. I looked at Jimmy, he was crying uncontrollably. "I'm so happy your okay! What would I do without you?!" Jimmy told me. I was blushing_. Yeah, what would you do without me, Jimmy Two-Shoes? _

I felt the need to be cuddled with warmth. I worked up the guts to ask this to the boy I loved. "Jimmy, do you mind...laying here with me?" I say, quickly looking away. "Of course, Heloise." he told me. My heart jumped. Almost immediately, I scoot over for the blond boy. I felt my bed tilt abit as he got on. Once he was by my side, I spoke. "I owe you my life. "No you don't, maybe one day. But not for a long, long time." he told me. I let out a huge yawn, my eyes were falling. I felt Jimmy wrap his arm around my waist gently, causing me to blush.

"I need you...close." I mumbled. I immediately started cursing myself for that, he probably thinks I'm a creep! "I need you too Heloise..." that was when I knew, I was okay. I cuddled up to him more, and I slowly drifted off into a lovingly slumber...

**A/N: Yes, I am officially ungrounded! I was ungrounded yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to post a chapter! But hey, I got blue bangs today!**


End file.
